


Desires in the Dark

by SlytherinHermione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, married Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, playing out a fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinHermione/pseuds/SlytherinHermione
Summary: When Draco came home through the floo, Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Little did he know, that she already had a Head start in playing out one of their little fantasies...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 204
Collections: Role Models: A Dramione Smut Challenge (inspired by Elithien)





	Desires in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elithien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithien/gifts).



> This little story is dedicated to the lovely Elithien and all of their amazing Dramione works that have been so inspirational to our amazing fandom!!!
> 
> SHORTER SKIRTS FOR THE PEOPLE ✊💚

"Hermione!"... Draco called out her name as soon as he stepped out of the floo... "you won't believe how the meeting went"... His sentence was cut short when he realized that the lights were off, and that she still hadn't answered him. Usually she was always seated on the sofa, deep in whatever book she was editing for that day, waiting for him to return home so that they could discuss how their day had gone. Today of all days, he'd expected to see her in her usual spot, since he'd just had one of the most important meetings of his life, but she was nowhere in sight.

He walked through the corridors trying to locate her, but was only met with more silence and darkness.

Finally he heard a small whimper coming from another corridor up ahead. Instantly confusion gripped him, while fear started to slowly seep in. He gripped his wand a little tighter and walked up ahead, the darkness now broken up by a small flickering light. The whimpers grew louder, almost sounding like moans.

_Moans?_

_Pleasurable moans!?_

The fear that had started seeping in, was quickly turning into anger.

_Why the fuck was Hermione making these delectable noises, especially while he was not around to enjoy every second of them?_

The thought of someone else touching her didn't even cross his mind. She was his wife, and the love of his life, and he knew the depth of their love for each other. She would never cheat. No, she was touching herself, even though he had strictly forbidden it this month.

When he turned the corner, ready to punish her accordingly, he stopped in his tracks with a loud gasp.

There she was, his goddess, in her Hogwarts school uniform, with her Head Girl badge shining in the low light, with her skirt hitched up and her hand between her legs.

When she heard his gasp she slowly opened her eyes, and moaned even louder, sounding very close to climax, as if the sight of him almost had brought her over the brink.

"Granger…" he growled as he advanced in on her, with every intention of taking over what she had started.

_Merlin she looked just like she had their last year at Hogwarts, when he had finally followed his heart, and made her his. When they had been insatiable for each other, making sure to defile every corner of the magical school._

Before he had a chance to reach her, she whipped out her wand and with a small flick she'd transfigured his regular robes to his Slytherin Head Boy garb, complete with his own badge. If her moans had made him aroused, seeing what her intentions were, made his cock swell, -filling him with an ache that promised blissful explosions.

"Oh, you filthy hussy, I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll see stars" he promised as he finally reached her, pressing her to the wall with a bruising kiss, filled with the promise that he had just made.

She managed to make a keening noise before he turned her around with her hands bracing the wall. "I don't want you to make a sound Granger" he said as he slowly pushed her skirt up. She was a Malfoy now, but from the moment he'd seen her in that sexy little short skirt, he fell back on the name that had accompanied many hot nights at Hogwarts.

She bit her lip and gave him a nod in agreement. He knew that he could make her do anything when she was this turned on… and she was very turned on, judging by the wetness that was pooling between her legs.

He peppered small kisses along her neck and quickly lowered his pants so that he could press his achingly hard cock into her warm, tight cunt. He grabbed her by her loosened Gryffindor tie as he started to fuck her without abandon, just like promised.

Just as he suspected, she was already so close to a mind-blowing orgasm, that all it took was for her to reach behind them, gripping his tight arse to make sure he hit the right spot, and she went over the edge, breaking her vow of silence with a heavenly moan as she came around his cock.

Hermione's orgasming cunt squeezed the aforementioned blissful explosion out of him, and he couldn't remember when he'd last come that fast, and that hard.

As they came down from their magical heights, panting and holding on to each other, Draco couldn't help but chuckle as he asked, "what brought this on love?"

"I heard how the meeting went", she said with a husky voice, still tight in his grip, facing the wall.

He slowly extracted himself from her warmth, and turned her around, giving her a gentle kiss.

"Of course you heard, nothing gets past the great Hermione Malfoy", he said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"And I figured, what better way to celebrate, than to play out our desires in the dark" she whispered seductively.

"How about we continue celebrating in our bed, and I can try to recreate the night of our graduation" … Draco had barely finished the sentence before she apparated them to their room to make sure that they got the most use out of their old robes.

With the amount of experience that they've had in those Head Girl and Head Boy robes, she knew that this was going to be a long and euphoric night.


End file.
